community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Studies in Modern Movement
Summary: The study group helps Annie move her belongings into Troy and Abed's apartment. Meanwhile, Jeff is blackmailed by Dean Pelton into spending time with him at the mall. Plot At Annie's apartment, Britta is helping Annie pack her things for her move to Troy and Abed's apartment. Although Annie is excited, Britta cautions her that when people live together, they end up getting on each other's nerves; eventually, the things she likes about Troy and Abed will be the same things that will cause her to end up hating them. When Pierce and Shirley arrive, Pierce notices Jeff is missing. Britta calls him, and Jeff answers his phone inside the changing room of a clothing store. With the assistance of a store clerk, he manages to convince a skeptical Britta that he is currently at the hospital with a high fever. While they are packing, Troy and Abed's antics cause them to use up all the packing tape. Annie freaks out and realizes that Britta may be right. Britta advises her to loosen up and just go with it. She tries her best to ignore the rest of their juvenile actions until Troy accidentally destroys a wall outlet. Pierce offers to fix it because he doesn't want Annie to be swindled out of her deposit by her landlord. Annie thanks him and leaves with Troy and Abed to take the rest of her stuff to their apartment. Shirley expresses her reservations about Annie moving in with two guys. In response, Britta criticizes her for being judgmental. Back at the mall, Jeff is finished with his shopping and about to check out when he bumps into Dean Pelton. He mentions that he's been following Annie's move on twitter where Troy and Abed have been posting continual updates. After Pelton hints that he might go there later and talk to the others, Jeff asks him not to. In exchange for his silence, Pelton blackmails Jeff into spending the rest of the day with him. In Britta's car, Britta continues to scold Shirley for judging other people. Britta tries to prove her point by picking up a hitchhiker. Her plan backfires when it turns out the hitchhiker appears to be a Christian. Back at Troy and Abed's apartment, Troy and Abed are giving Annie the grand tour. However, when they get to her room, she finds out it's a blanket fort. Back at Annie's apartment, Pierce is still trying to fix the electrical outlet when he unfortunately makes it overload. The wire burns throughout the wall, creating even more damage. Meanwhile at the mall, Jeff and Dean Pelton are having lunch at Señor Kevin's. The dean continues to annoy Jeff with his demands, going as far as insisting that Jeff order his food for him. When Jeff begins to protest, Craig threatens him again about telling the study group where he's been. Cowed, Jeff gets the restaurant's mariachi band to play a song for them. Back at Annie's apartment, Pierce comes back with a bucket of Hula House Paint but ends up spilling it. He tries to scoop it back into the canister with a wooden spoon that was holding up a nearby window. The window slams shut, leaving Pierce in a room with no ventilation. Back in Britta's car, Britta finds out the hitchhiker's name is Jesus and that he believes he's the son of God. Amused at Shirley's discomfort, Britta decides to torment her further. Back at Troy and Abed's apartment, Annie is trying to get used to her new room. A light is seen through one of the blankets, and Troy and Abed perform a puppet show that cheers her up. Back at the mall, Jeff and Dean Pelton are at a karaoke place. The Dean forces Jeff to join him, and they sing "A Kiss From a Rose". After they are done, Jeff admits it was actually fun. Pelton accidentally lets it slip that he snooped through his Greendale e-mail account and orchestrated this entire situation. Jeff is infuriated and attacks him. Back in Britta's car, she and Shirley are starting to understand how unbalanced the hitchhiker is. When he starts to sing a song against race mixing, Britta slams on the brakes, and both of them yell at him to get out. After he leaves, they both look at each other apologetically. Meanwhile at Troy and Abed's apartment, Annie thanks them for the puppet show. When she opens the door to what she thinks is a linen closet, she is shocked to find that it is a big empty room painted green. Troy and Abed explain that it is a virtual play room called the Dreamatorium. Annie explodes at this point, no longer able to pretend that she's not bothered by any of this. She tells them that she's spent all day trying to adapt to them but not once have they done the same for her. Seeing that they have an actual second room and are forcing her to sleep in a blanket fort is the last straw. She tells them they can have their "stupid Dreamatorium" and storms out. Back at Annie's apartment, Pierce is recovering with the help of the landlord after he passed out from inhaling paint fumes. Annie arrives, thankful that he is okay. She asks if he can help her collect her things from Trobed's place. When she returns to Trobed's apartment, she finds that all her stuff has been moved into Troy and Abed's room. They both apologize for their behavior, explaining that sometimes they forget what really matters. Jeff arrives and comes clean about not being sick. The study group then breaks out into song, making Jeff realize that the Dean tweeted a video of them karaokeing together. End tag Annie, Troy, and Abed are putting on a puppet show for Jeff and Britta. Jeff starts to cry after one of the characters, Horsebot 3000, dies. Recurring themes Continuity: *'That just happened': In "Remedial Chaos Theory", Abed asks Annie to move in with him and Troy in their apartment. *'This must be the place: 'Troy and Abed's apartment is featured strongly in this episode, as well as Annie's old apartment above Dildopolis. Also, the Dreamatorium and Señor Kevin's are introduced. *''Special note'':This is the first episode to not have Group Study Room F in it. *'Previously': Another blanket fort is created to be Annie's room. She unsuccesfully tries to hang her Intercollegiate Debate Award in the blanket fort which she won in "Debate 109". *'School supplies': **The hitchhiker that Britta and Shirley pick up is carrying the same "Lady Miss Lady" kit she sells to Britta, Abed and Annie in "Paradigms of Human Memory." **The paint that Pierce buys is named Hula House Paints, which is probably the reason he hallucinated two hula girls when he was passed out. *'Mad skillz': Pierce has a hallucination where he plays the piano. Running gags: *'Man-crush': Dean Pelton's obsession with Jeff causes him to blackmail him into spending time with him. *'Butt stuff': Troy puts on a puppet show in the episode's end tag and says that the villain of the story's weakness is his butt. *'Deanotation': When not being the Dean, Pelton appears to do this with his first name and says to Jeff "I'm just a Craig-ular Joe." *'WWBJD?': Shirley and Britta butt heads again because of her religious objections over Annie moving in with two men. *'You're the Worst!': Annie tells Britta not to make jokes because she's "bad at it". *'Sexy voice': Shirley gets serious when she finds out Jesus claims he is the Jesus Christ. *'Rhyme time': Meta references : *'IRL': **On the show, Troy and Abed create a twitter account #AnniesMove to update people on Annie's move. A real life account under the same name was created that fans could message during the show's original broadcast. **Yvette Nicole Brown is a devout Christian in real life. **When the Hiatus/Darkest timeline was announced, Joel McHale tweeted "Horsebot 3000 Noooo!". Pop culture references : *'Name that tune': "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal is featured prominently in this episode sung by Jeff and Dean Pelton. Seal was also mentioned by name in the episode "Football, Feminism and You" by Dean Pelton when he and Pierce collaborated on the creation of the Greendale Human Being. Guest Cast * Brendan Hunt as Hitchhiker Quotes Promotional images Studies in Modern Movement 1.jpeg Studies in Modern Movement 2.jpeg Studies in Modern Movement 3.jpeg Studies in Modern Movement 4.jpeg Studies in Modern Movement 5.jpeg Studies in Modern Movement 6.jpeg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes